


Second Glance

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because it wasn’t talked about doesn’t mean that it wasn’t thought of every time she caught his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

It was one of those end of the world things everybody was going to die so the need to have one last fling was great. 

Dawn’s last fling was Wesley. 

They enjoyed an intense night of passion and then in the morning the sun rose and the world didn’t end after all. Shortly after they concluded that it was a mistake and decided to never speak of what happened in order to keep their friendship. But just because it wasn’t talked about doesn’t mean that it wasn’t thought of every time she caught his eye across a crowded table images of that night came back to her his lips on her breasts, his hands exploring her body - the thoughts that always brought a flush to her face. 

Wesley wasn’t much different he looked back on that night with fond memories and a feeling that there was something more between them then just the need to be with each other. He wanted the chance to find out but his nerves had got the better of him what if she said no? He wasn’t sure he could take the rejection and then there was the whole Buffy thing to consider. She was very protective of Dawn and monitored everyone she came into contact with though she let Wesley though her guard because she didn’t think of him as a threat. 

‘If only she knew’ Wesley smiled to himself. 

“What are you so happy about?” Dawn asked 

“Just thinking” 

Dawn went pink could it be he was thinking about her? No they were just friends now surely he didn‘t feel the same way she did. She took a deep breath. 

‘Stay cool Dawn focus on the research and not on the gorgeous man across from you’ her inner voice told her but she chose to ignore it and continued to watch Wesley. 

Wesley tried to concentrate on his translations but he could feel Dawn’s eyes boring holes into him and he wondered what she found so darn interesting suddenly he looked up. 

“Something wrong?” He asked. 

Colour rushed to her face when she realised she had been caught she shook her head “No I’m fine” she squeaked, “I’m going to get a drink, want anything?” 

Wesley shook his head and Dawn quickly scurried off into the kitchen. After banging her head on the fridge for a couple of minutes she went back into the other room only to find the great band of heroes had come back from patrolling she sighed. 

“Guys clean up this mess so I can serve up dinner” Buffy whom was holding three pizza boxes told them. Dawn nodded and picked up a stack of books while the others gathered round to get some food. As Dawn was nearing the bookcase she dropped some of the books from the top of her pile. 

“Allow me” Wesley offered Dawn smiled and nodded and they put the books away. 

Dawn saw that he was struggling with something perhaps one of those inner demons she put her hand on his arm. 

“What?” she asked softly so the others wouldn’t hear. 

“I was wondering if you were doing anything on Saturday?” 

She shook her head “Nothing why?” 

Wesley sucked on his lips a trait Dawn associated with being nervous. 

“I was thinking perhaps you would like to accompany me to dinner” 

Dawn’s heart skipped a beat did he really just say that? She smiled. 

“You mean like a date?” 

“Well yes” 

Dawn kissed him on the cheek “I’d love to” 

It was then they realised that their conversation had been overheard by the pizza party everyone sat in silent shock except for Buffy who was shooting daggers at Wesley with her eyes. 

“Dawn can I talk to you for a minute?” Buffy didn’t wait for a reply she just yanked her sister into the other room. 

“What the hell was that?” 

“Wesley just asked me out and I said yes,” Dawn said simply. 

“But he’s like twenty years older than you” 

“I see and how old was your last boyfriend?” Buffy was silent “Well then I don’t think we need to discuss this any further” 

Buffy glared at her. 

“Listen Wesley is my best friend we have everything in common and he’s smart and sexy and I love him can’t you just be happy for me?” 

“No” 

Dawn hugged her “I love you but you can be difficult sometimes” 

They walked back out Dawn sat down next to Wesley and picked up a slice of pizza. 

“Get the third degree?” 

Dawn nodded and took a bite out of his pizza. 

“Hey!” 

She smiled “don’t worry I’ll pay you back on Saturday” 

*~*~*~*~* 

Buffy watched Wesley and Dawn converse really she didn’t know she could have sworn they had been together for years. She couldn’t deny they were cute together and Wesley wasn’t that bad a guy sure he was a little rough around the edges but that sort of thing appealed to Summers’ women. Buffy smiled and told herself that this was a good thing at least he wasn’t Spike.


End file.
